phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Ferb Latin (song)
Ferb Latin is a song from the episode Season 3 episode "Ferb Latin". It was sung by Phineas, Baljeet, Buford, and Isabella to introduce "Ferb Latin", a language created by Phineas and Ferb, to the citizens of Danville. Lyrics Note: Lines in green are sung simultaneously. Phineas: You take the first letter of every word You move it to the end and then say ‘-erb' It's like we're adding a phonetic caboose to it Don't get confused, just get used to it Isabella: Whenever someone sneezes, You no longer say "bless you" Instead you play a flugelhorn And give him your left shoe Phineas and Isabella: Whenever you meet someone on the street Don't shake their hand, just stomp your feet And your conversation won't be complete Until you give him a big slab of meat Isabella: You take the first letter of every word You move it to the end and then say ‘-erb' It's like we're adding a phonetic caboose to it Don't get confused, just get used to it Phineas: Whenever someone sneezes, You no longer say "bless you" Instead you play a flugelhorn And give him your left shoe Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford: So those are the rules and we hope you enjoy them We're sure to be adding a few As new customs evolve, well, we hope you employ them But for right now here's what you should do… Isabella: You take the first letter of every word You move it to the end and then say ‘-erb' It's like we're adding a phonetic caboose to it Don't get confused, just get used to it Phineas: Whenever someone sneezes, You no longer say "bless you" Instead you play a flugelhorn And give him your left shoe Baljeet and Buford: Whenever you meet someone on the street Don't shake their hand, just stomp your feet And your conversation won't be complete Until you give him a big slab of meat Background Information *This song was posted on Martin Olson's Soundcloud account as a demo. *Second time Phineas and Isabella sing together by themselves. The first was in Summer Belongs to You! from "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!". *This is the second song Isabella has at least one solo line in Season 3, the first being Blueprints from "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted". Also from the same song, several verses were done at the same time. *Not counting the movie, this song marks the first time Phineas and Ferb have sung in Season 3. *Some of the people seen in the song are the woman from A Real Boy, the Unnamed Pinhead Pierre actress, Ben Baxter and Lulu Jones. Errors *During the line "Don't get confused, just get used to it.", Buford's eyes seems to be closer to his mouth, but just for a few seconds. *Ferb has a different belt during the bridge. *During the line "...We hope you enjoy them..." and "...We hope you employ them...", Buford's right arm disappears. Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Martin Olson *Jim Bernstein BMI Work #14139248 pl:Ferb Łacina (piosenka) de:Ferb Latein Category:Songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher Category:Songs sung by Baljeet Tjinder Category:Songs sung by Buford Van Stomm